Touou vs Seirin
by ffureiya
Summary: Ch 3. Preman Touou yang menguasai pasar Pelangi milik Akashi Seijuurou semakin menjadi. Namun kepolisian Seirin tak akan tinggal diam. Dengan masuknya dua anggota baru, Seirin berusaha menumpas preman Touou sampai ke akar-akarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Preman Touou yang menguasai pasar Pelangi milik Akashi Seijuurou semakin menjadi. Namun kepolisian Seirin tak akan tinggal diam. Dengan masuknya dua anggota baru, Seirin berusaha menumpas preman Touou sampai ke akar-akarnya.

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Touou vs Seirin**

**T**

_**Crime, Humor (ga yakin)**_

**Warnings: Ooc, EYD yang berantakan, Absurd, Garing, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, dan lain-lain.**

**Don't like don't flame**

.

.

.

Tiap hari pasar Pelangi yang terletak di pusat kota amat ramai. Pasar yang termasuk dalam jajaran lokasi wisata di kota Seirin itu memang menambat hati. Pasalnya, selain kondisi yang super bersih, pasar itu juga terkenal akan ke-uhuktampanuhuk-an para pedagangnya.

Sebut saja salah seorangnya Kise Ryouta, seorang pedagang Ikan di kios nomor tiga yang berwajah _bak _model papan atas. Dengan senyum sejuta cahaya, kedipan maut dan keramahan tiada tara yang bikin meleleh, membuat kios bang Kise selalu penuh setiap hari. Menurut pengakuan ibu-ibu maupun remaja putri yang belanja ikan di kios bang Kise, atraksi si blonde dalam memegang pisau daging dan menggorok ikan sangat keren, mirip Kr*tos dari GoW (?).

Selain Kise si tukang Ikan, juga ada Midorima Shintarou si abang toko kelontong. Gayanya yang _cool, _sifat _tsundere _dan sering cemberut merupakan sisi manis menurut sebagian besar pengunjung yang telah lama mendedikasikan diri sebagai fans nya, sehingga toko kelontong bang Mido-pun selalu dikerubuti cewek-cewek.

Lalu ada pedagang makanan ringan, Murasakibara Atsushi dibantu teman akrab nya, Himuro Tatsuya, yang—entah disadarinya atau tidak—suka tebar pesona. Takao Kazunari si penjual sayur, kalau ngga ada kerjaan hobinya mengikuti Midorima kemanapun si _megane _itu pergi. Sampai-sampai fans mengira ada 'sesuatu' antara mereka berdua karena terlalu akrabnya—uhuk.

Kasamatsu penjual tahu, Moriyama si tukang daging, dan masih banyak cowok-cowok keren lain membuat pasar Pelangi makin padat saja. Apalagi kalau sesekali muncul sang pemilik pasar Pelangi, Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya datang seminggu sekali untuk menginspeksi kondisi pasar atau minta tagihan sewa kios. Kondisi pasar yang ricuh dan membludak bisa tambah membludak dengan kuantitas pengunjung yang semakin meningkat.

Ah… pasar Pelangi memang surga buat _fangirling_an.

.

.

.

Tapi…

"_Su-sumimasen, _saya hari ini mau minta setoran." Kata seseorang pada Moriyama si tukang daging dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Moriyama yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencincang daging sapi, mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke asal suara. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang cowok manis bertubuh sedikit kurus menatapnya takut-takut. Namun tongkat besi yang nangkring di tangannya membuat Moriyama mau tak mau bersikap waspada.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah dan mengganggu ketentraman para pedagang pasar Pelangi adalah keberadaan sebuah perkumpulan preman yang menamakan diri sebagai 'Preman Touou', yang terdiri dari lima cowok keren dan satu cewek cantik_. _Di pimpin oleh laki-laki berkacamata bernama Shoichi Imayoshi. Kerja mereka sehari-hari adalah memalak para pedagang pasar Pelangi. Keberadaan mereka sedikit banyak merugikan para pedagang, berimbas pada turunnya omset pendapatan pedagang dan berkurangnya pemasukan pemilik pasar.

"Siapa?" tanyanya keheranan. Moriyama baru satu minggu berjualan di pasar ini. Meskipun desas desus tentang keangkeran preman di pasar itu telah sampai di telinganya sejak setahun lalu, rasanya—begitu _absurd _jika cowok manis berkaos hitam ini adalah tukang palak.

Tapi—siapa lagi yang menghampirinya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, kalau bukan mereka? Tidak mungkin orang itu adalah suruhan Akashi. _Toh_ dia baru bayar uang sewa kios kemarin sore. Langsung ke pemiliknya lagi.

"_Sumimasen! sumimasen! _Saya harus mengambil uangnya sekarang juga, kalau tidak saya bisa dimarahi ketua." Jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Sakurai itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Ketua? Oh. Lo ini anggota Touou ya." Moriyama memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit mendengus pada cara malak orang di hadapannya ini yang kelewat sopan. Tak tampakkah oleh bocah 'tukang minta maaf' itu bahwa dirinya tengah memegang pisau daging berlumur darah dan juga celemek yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah? Pengen di cincang nih bocah?

Moriyama tak menggubris perkataan Sakurai. Malah kini dirinya memasang wajah remeh—menantang. Enak saja pagi-pagi udah minta duit. Kenalan engga, sodara apalagi. Dikiranya gampang nyari duit?

**GEBUK!**

Moriyama terhuyung ke belakang saat ia baru saja berkedip sekali. 'Itu tadi—apa?' bathinnya horor. Moriyama bahkan tak sempat menyadari tetesan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sementara laki-laki di depannya makin gemetar dan memegang tongkat besi semakin erat.

"_Su-sumimasen! _Saya tak punya waktu banyak. Bisa tolong serahkan uangnya sekarang? Kalau tidak terpaksa saya memukul anda lagi! Sekali lagi _sumimasen!_" O-oh. Jadi yang memukul kepalanya barusan adalah cowok 'tukang minta maaf' ini? tapi mana mungkin! Kakinya saja gemetar begitu. Moriyama benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Setelah pening kepalanya —hasil penggebukan tongkat besi— sedikit berkurang, Moriyama keluar dari kios. Tangan kanannya masih memegang erat pisau daging dan memasang kuda-kuda. Moriyama berniat melawan ternyata.

"Langkahi dulu mayat gue…"

**PRANG! BRUGH! CKIIT!**

Moriyama KO dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya ambruk di jalan sementara sang lawan memaksanya berdiri.

"_Sumimasen! _Saya tak bermaksud berkelahi. Tapi—tapi—"

"U-udah deh kebanyakan _sumimasen. _Ambil aja di kantong celana gue nih. Terus sana pergi. Gue mau istirahat!" Moriyama marah-marah dengan nafas satu-satu layaknya orang sekarat.

Dengan panik Sakurai merogoh kantong celana Moriyama, memasukkan uang ratusan ribu itu kedalam kantong asoy hitam kucel yang dibawanya dari markas, dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Kabur secepatnya.

'Mulai sekarang, gue ga akan pernah menilai seseorang dari wajahnya aja…' bathin Moriyama miris.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lokasi tak jauh dari Moriyama si korban, anggota Touou yang lain juga sedang memalak pedagang lainnya. Namun dengan cara malak yang bisa dikatakan—mungkin— lebih ekstrim dibandingkan Sakurai tadi.

"Hoi, bayar pajak hari ini!" bentak seorang cowok dengan tato _love _di bahu kirinya pada Takao si tukang sayur. Padahal waktu itu masih pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Saat itu Takao tukang sayur baru saja menata jualannya di kios.

Takao menatap orang berkulit remang itu takut-takut. "A-ampun Bang! Saya baru aja buka. Datangnya nanti aja dua jam lagi ya…"

"Arrggh! Ga peduli! Gue maunya sekarang!"

.

.

.

Dialah Aomine Daiki, anggota Touou paling baru. Mukanya terkenal paling garang dan tingkahnya lah yang paling tengil diantara anggota Touou lainnya. Jika di ibaratkan preman Touou adalah sebuah tim basket, si Aomine ini adalah _Ace _nya. Si kunyuk inilah yang paling banyak mendatangi kios dan menadahkan tangannya pake urat.

"Beneran deh Bang, masih pagi sekali, bahkan abang liat sendiri belum ada satu pengunjung pun yang datang. Kasihanilah saya Bang…" Takao memelas seraya mengeluarkan air mata Jerapah. Sesekali dia mengelap ingus imaginer yang membuat Aomine terdiam sesaat. Namun bukan Aomine namanya jika kasihan melihat orang alay berbando yang suka dekat-dekat Midorima si abang kelontong ini. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Lo—" Aomine menggeram. Kakinya menendang sayuran segar yang telah tertata rapi di hadapannya, membuat Takao menjerit heboh. Aomine bahkan memasang tampang diserem-seremin. Gak diserem-seremin juga udah serem kok bang.

"Iya deh! Tunggu bentar!" dengan setengah hati Takao merogoh kantong celemeknya, mengeluarkan selembar uang kucel dan membentangnya.

"Nih Bang." Takao menyodorkan tangannya, menatap tak rela.

Aomine mendapati mukanya yang makin menghitam karena duit kucel plus sedikit sobek yang di sodorkan si tukang sayur. Dengan bringasan Aomine menendang tong sampah di sebelahnya sampai terbang dengan isi berhamburan. Takao menatap ngeri.

"Lo kira gue mau beli beras setengah kilo?! Lima ribu untuk apa sama gue, hah!? Mau gue masukin rumah sakit lo!" bentak Aomine seraya menarik kerah baju Takao.

"Udah lima ribu, duit kucel, pake tatapan ngga rela pula! Jawab gue, jawab!"

"Hentikan _nanodayo_!" Jengjengjeng! _Bak _pahlawan kepagian, muncullah Midorima si _tsundere_, menghentikan aksi nista Aomine. Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju si tukang sayur lalu memandang Midorima tajam.

"Gue mau duit. Kalo dia ngga mau kasih—"Aomine menunjuk Takao yang tengah terduduk. "—gue hancurin nih kios." Ancamnya dengan mata berkilat kejam.

Midorima menghela nafas. Dengan tenang dia mendekati dua orang berbeda warna kulit itu, lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Aomine.

Sementara Aomine memeriksa isi duit di dalam amplop, Midorima segera membantu Takao berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa _nanodayo_?" tanya nya cemas. Takao hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagus. Kayak gini dong kalo ngasi duit. Jadi gue ngga perlu repot-repot nendang-nendang barang! Kaki gue sakit tau. Lain kali, jangan sampai gue minta duit terus lo sok-sok an mewek kayak cewek. Amit-amit tau ngga!" Aomine menyeringai dan berlalu dari TKP. Sementara Takao dan Midorima hanya diam tak menyahuti.

Sepeninggalan Aomine, Midorima membantu Takao membereskan barang-barang dan jualan yang habis di terjang kaki badai Aomine tadi. Midorima bergumam pelan sembari mencuci sayuran yang kotor.

"_Ne_, Shin-_chan_." Panggil Takao. Midorima menolehkan kepalanya, menatap _soulmate _yang tengah menata kembali dagangannya_._

"Terimakasih ya sudah membantu…" cengiran manis di tampilkan dari wajah Takao, membuat hati Midorima berbunga. _'Sial! Serangan ufuk timur!_' bathin Mido si abang kelontong melayang-layang. Namun beberapa saat, bunga-bunga imaginer yang melayang-layang itu langsung layu dan membusuk. Takao yang kebingungan mendekati Midorima dan memandangi wajahnya lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa _nodayo_. Minggir Bakao!"

"Eh Shin-_chan_ jujur saja ada apa? Kenapa wajah mu kusam gitu?" Takao tak menyerah mendorong balik Midorima.

"Ta-tapi kau janji tak akan marah?" Midorima menghentikan cuciannya sejenak, menatap keran air yang masih mengalir.

"Ya, janji." Takao kembali senyam-senyum.

"Se-sebenarnya—" Midorima menelan ludah, "—uang yang ku berikan pada si kunyuk item tadi, itu modal yang kau titipkan pada ku_ nodayo_. Jumlahnya satu juta tiga ratus ribu."

"_What the_…!" senyum di wajah Takao memudar, berganti mimik wajah pucat. Midorima yang panik mengguncang-guncang bahu Takao, "Sadar _nodayo_! Sadar _nodayo_! Bakao kau kenapah!" jeritnya lebay. Beberapa pedagang yang baru tiba melihat sepasang _soulmate _itu heran.

"Hueeee…!" Takao akhirnya nangis di pelukan Midorima. "Shin-_chan_ jahat! Jahat!" jeritnya kemudian seraya memukul-mukul dada Midorima brutal.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" tanya Mibuchi si penjual kosmetik pada Ootsubo si tukang rujak.

"Ah biasa itu. Prahara rumah tangga." Ootsubu menatap cuek lalu melanjutkan membuka kios. Mibuchi ikut mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menginggalkan dua orang —aneh— itu, menuju kios nya sendiri.

.

.

"Nih." Aomine menyerahkan segepok uang pada Momoi Satsuki dan dipandangi dengan seringai mengerikan sang ketua. Aomine yang masa bodoh segera duduk di kursi dekat satu-satunya anggota preman bergender cewek merangkap sebagai bendahara tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Dai-_chan_. Pemasukan kita hari ini dua juta." Kata Satsuki dengan riang.

"Tapi sayangnya harus ada pertumpahan darah." Imayoshi dengan bahasa lebay memandangi anggotanya, matanya berhenti pada sosok 'tukang minta maaf' yang menundukkan kepala.

"_Sumimasen! _Dia tak mau menyerahkan uangnya sebelum saya pukul. Tapi dia tidak mati kok. _Sumimasen Kaichou! _Aku tak pantas hidup!" Jerit nya seraya menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Wah santai saja Sakurai… mati pun tak masalah kan. Yang penting kita dapet duit, khahaha—" Imayoshi tertawa nista, disertai anggukan anak buahnya.

"—Jadwal malak minggu depan adalah, hmm… aku, Momoi, dan tentu saja masih kau, Aomine."

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan bergumam kecil, "Terserah."

"Tapi _Kaichou_, kita jangan sering-sering turun ke medan perang. Ingat polisi Seirin masih berkeliaran lho." Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali menulis-nulis—entah apa—di buku kas.

"Benar juga. Oh ya. Besok jadwal mu belanja keperluan dapur kan, Momoi? Ingat penyamaran sangat penting."

"_Roger!"_

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Akashi telah minta bantuan pihak kepolisian Seirin untuk menangkap kumpulan perusuh itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Namun permasalahan utama terletak pada ketidakmampuan kepolisian Seirin dalam membabat preman Touou yang licin macam belut. Jika tertangkap pun, anggota Touou bisa melepaskan diri —entah bagaimana caranya. Hingga sekarang antara preman Touou dan kepolisian Seirin masih kejar-kejaran layaknya anjing dan kucing.

.

.

.

"Kali ini Preman Touou tak akan ku biarkan lolos!" teriak kepala kepolisian Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram pentungan sedemikian kuatnya, hingga anak buahnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana lagi cara kita menangkap mereka, Pak! Sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada perubahan. Bahkan sarangnya saja tidak ketemu sampai saat ini! Apalagi sekarang mereka punya anggota baru yang paling ditakuti pedagang, namanya Aomine Daiki. Aduh saya saja ngeri pak." Sahut Izuki seraya menatap pentungan yang telah remuk ditangan Hyuuga.

"Khahaha! Tenang saja! kita juga punya anggota baru yang akan kutugaskan khusus menangkap Aomin! Kita punya dua! DUAAA!" Jerit Hyuuga layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Semangat sih boleh, tapi jangan pake kuah juga dong Pak. Lagipula namanya bukan Aomin, tapi Aomine." Koganei bersungut-sungut di sembur kuah gratis dari mulut Hyuuga.

"Ah berisik. Kuroko, Kagami! Masuk!"

"Siap Komandan!"

Dari balik pintu markas, si anggota baru masuk dengan ekspresi wajah di buat sok garang.

"Katanya dua?" kata Furihata.

"Maaf, saya di sini."

"UWAAAHHH!" polisi Seirin berteriak kaget dan memegang dada masing-masing. Pandangan mereka kemudian terarah pada sosok biru pendek yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya dengan polos.

"Saya Kagami Taiga! Baru saja lulus Akademi kepolisian Seirin minggu lalu. Mohon kerjasamanya!" Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap anggota polisi Seirin satu persatu.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Sama seperti Kagami-kun. Mohon kerjasamanya." Yang berambut biru bernama Kuroko itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

Anggota kepolisian Seirin saling berpandangan. Anggota baru berambut merah yang namanya Kagami Taiga sih fisiknya oke, mukanya sangar, kekar, ah bolehlah kalau di turunkan ke medan perang nanti. Tapi yang satunya? mereka menatap tak yakin pada salah seorang sosok yang akan ditugaskan menangkap kriminal yang telah dikategorikan 'preman kelas kakap' itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko, si kecil yang hawa keberadaaannya kurang terasa ini? Udah kecil, ekspresi datar, suaranya saja halus gitu, hidup pula. Di tiup angin kayak nya terbang nih bocah. Izuki geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yakin nih?" tanya Izuki pada Hyuuga, dijawab dengan anggukan kencang sang kepala pimpinan. "Mereka adalah lulusan terbaik tahun ini." Hyuuga mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

**TBC**

Haha. Saya tau ini sangat_ absurd_ dan garing. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Touou vs Seirin**

**T**

_**Crime, Humor (ga yakin)**_

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), EYD yang berantakan, Absurd, Garing, Typo, dan lain-lain.**

**Don't like don't flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Baik. Rapat di mulai!" Teriak Hyuuga, bener-bener ga bisa _selow_.

Hyuuga menyalakan laptop dan _infocus_ milik kantor, lalu membuka gambar enam orang preman pasar yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Kuroko dan Kagami memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Jadi, yang pakai kacamata ini ketua geng Kecebong. Namanya Imayoshi Shoichi. Dia ahli dalam menggunakan senjata api. Kemudian yang cewek ini, namanya Momoi Satsuki. Hati-hati aja, dia punya reflek yang luar biasa. Cantik-cantik tapi kuat banget. Sebulan yang lalu Kawahara masuk rumah sakit seminggu gegara berantem sama cewek ini. Lalu yang ini Susa. Badannya gede, tapi larinya yang paling kencang diantara anggota lainnya, terutama kalau sedang kejar-kejaran sama kita. Diantara semuanya, dia yang belum pernah sekalipun tertangkap. Nah yang ini namanya Wakamatsu. Suaranya yang paling kencang, paling berisik. Kekuatannya sama seperti Imayoshi, jago menggunakan senjata api. Lalu yang ini anggota paling penakut diantara semuanya, sekaligus yang paling sadis. Namanya Sakurai Ryo, pernah ikut turnamen karate tingkat nasional tiga tahun lalu, dan dia menang alias juara satu di kelas enam puluh lima kilo. Kekuatan bogem nya mengerikan. Lalu—

—yang terakhir. Aomine Daiki. Dia yang paling ditakuti pedagang karena suka memporak-porandakan kedai orang. Pedagang jadi rugi besar. Lalu dia ini kalau minta duit ga mau dikit, maunya sejuta dua juta. Paling rendah ratusan ribu. Dia ini adik Momoi Satsuki."

Penjelasan Hyuuga mengenai profil ke enam preman itu dengan cepat dimengerti oleh Kuroko dan Kagami.

Rapat yang memakan waktu lima jam _plus koar-koar _ga penting akhirnya selesai. Hasilnya, untuk minggu ini lima orang polisi yang akan menangkap Touou. Minimal satu orang anggota Touou harus dapat di ringkus. Mereka adalah Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Kagami dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko dan Kagami menyamar sebagai salah seorang pedagang, sementara tiga polisi lain berperan sebagai pengunjung. Posisi Kuroko adalah kios nomor dua, disebelah kios si bawel Kise yang belum apa-apa sudah ngajak si surai _soft blue _berkenalan dan bergosip random. Sementara Kagami menempati kios nomor dua puluh lima —jauh masuk kedalam—di sekitar kios buah.

"_Ne_ Kuroko_cchi_, yakin bisa tahan jualan di sini? Preman di sini ganas-ganas lho." Kata Kise pada tetangga barunya dengan nada kelewat ceria. Kuroko dapat melihat bunga-bunga kecil bertebaran sekeliling pemuda kuning itu.

"Ya, Kise-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya. Semua persiapan telah dilakukan sebelumnya. Sebuah pentungan kayu, pisau daging dan borgol. Kuroko benar-benar siap tempur pemirsa.

"Pentungan itu untuk apa Kuroko_cchi_?" Tanya Kise penasaran. Mata emasnya terus memperhatikan Kuroko mengayun-ayunkan pentungan ke kiri- ke kanan dengan mata berkilat.

"Mata Kuroko_cchi_ kok ada petir? Oh. Jangan bilang Kuroko_cchi_ mau melawan preman Touou! Jangan Kuroko_cchi_! Mereka itu menakutkan. Kecuali Aomine_cchi_ sih, hehe."

Kuroko menghentikan aktifitas ayun-mengayun nya, memandangi Kise dengan wajah datar namun alis sedikit berkerut. "Bukankah Aomine-_kun _itu yang paling di takuti pedagang sini?"

Kise mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, merona.

"Ah engga kok. Aomine_cchi_ mukanya emang garang kayak Huluk, tapi sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang jadi korban kekerasannya tuh. Paling-paling isi dagangan di obrak-abrik buat nakut-nakutin doang—"

" —Yang harus ditakuti itu, anggota yang namanya Sakurai_cchi_ dan Momo_cchi_, aduh mereka ganas banget deh Kuroko_cchi_. Pake pukul-pukul segala. Semalam Moriyama_cchi_ di kios nomor seratus tiga pingsan dengan luka serius." Kise bercerita dengan nada takut-takut.

"Terus, Kise-_kun_ pernah kena palak?"

"Ahm… pernah sih beberapa kali… terakhir sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Yang datang waktu itu Aomine_cchi_, minta pajak, katanya. Ya ampun Kuroko_cchi_! Dia ganteng banget. Suka rela deh aku ngasih duit lima ratus ribu ke dia."

'Anak ini…' hati Kuroko mencelos miris melihat kelakuan orang di sebelah kiosnya. Bisa-bisanya nih orang ngefans sama penjahat buluk itu. Kuroko misuh-misuh.

"Oh, ya sudah." Kuroko menatap jalan kecil di depan kiosnya—melamun.

"_Ne_, Kuroko_cchi_. Sudah saat nya pasar di buka. Udah diberitahu sama Akashi-_sama_ kan tradisi pasar sini?" Tanya Kise semangat. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita berhitung sama-sama." Semua pedagang yang bersiap di kios masing-masing ikut berhitung dengan suara kencang.

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…!

Pintu gerbang utama pasar Pelangi di buka. Dibaliknya, bagaikan banjir bandang berlapis-lapis pengunjung berlarian memasuki gerbang. Dalam waktu lima menit saja, seluruh lokasi wilayah dalam pasar yang terdiri dari dua ratus kios dengan sepuluh deret jalan kecil itu sudah sesak pengunjung.

'Wow. Ini benar-benar gila…' Kuroko _facepalm _melihat kerumunan manusia itu. Matanya jelalatan kemana-mana—waspada, memperhatikan wajah demi wajah yang berlalu di hadapan kios nya. Mana tahu dia bertemu dengan anggota Touou yang menyamar. Beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang iris biru langit itu mengikuti polisi Izuki dan Hyuuga yang melewati jalan di depan kiosnya dengan santai dan menyebar ke jalur lain, di ikuti Kiyoshi yang main mata sekilas padanya. Oke, hati Kuroko _shock_. 'Ingat Kagami-_kun,_ ingat Kagami-_kun_, ingat Ka-eh. Kenapa pula aku harus ingat Kagami-_kun_? Dia siapa aku coba.' Dan Kuroko sukses malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kuroko lalu melirik ke Kise. Seketika matanya silau dengan senyum sejuta cahaya yang di pancarkan wajah si kuning itu, plus atraksi potong memotong Ikan yang di teriaki 'Kya! Kya!' pengunjung. Beberapa pengunjung sampai pingsan dan tidak ada yang peduli—waduh.

Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jualannya. Apron _pink _lembut nya masih sangat bersih. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau daging, bersiap jika ada yang membeli dagangannya. Ayam yang masih hidup di dalam kandang dan yang sudah di potong-potong berjejer di hadapannya. Ya. Si polisi imut kita berjualan Ayam potong. Kuroko berjanji bahwa siapapun pembeli pertamanya, jika wanita muda akan dijadikan pacar. Jika lelaki, akan dijadikan saudara. Jika ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak, akan di jadikan mertua. Itulah janji _absurd_ seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko hanya diam dan harap-harap cemas. Tampak olehnya beberapa pengunjung melihat sekilas ke kiosnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. "Mana ya penjual nya?" tanya ibu-ibu yang melewati kios Kuroko. Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di tengah kiosnya hanya menatap nanar—sedikit tersinggung sih sebenarnya. Seandainya mereka tahu _reward _luar biasa yang diberikan Kuroko. Ah, salahkan hawa keberadaanya yang terlampau tipis.

.

.

.

Kagami tampak lebih siap lagi. Dengan senyum percaya diri si alis cabang itu teriak-teriak memamerkan buah apel segar miliknya. Padahal tak berteriak pun cewek-cewek juga bakal mengerumuni kios nya. Miyaji si juragan nanas misuh-misuh mendengar penghuni baru di sebelahnya ini pamer. Pasalnya Kagami lebih banyak pembeli dari dirinya. Miyaji merasa tersaingi.

Dengan energi berlebih dan terkesan alay Miyaji meraih toa di bawah meja buah, lalu ikut berulah.

"Ya silahkan-silahkan nanas segar! nanas segar baru dipetik dari kebun pribadi. Silahkan nona-nona yang cantik dan manis rasakanlah kesegaran nanas saya! Rasanya manis seperti anda semua!" Tak lupa kedipan maut di hadiahkan Miyaji pada orang-orang yang tengah memilih-milih nanas miliknya maupun yang belalu-lalang sehingga pengunjung di kios Miyaji membludak tak kalah ramai dengan Kagami.

Pedagang buah yang lain tak tinggal diam. Dengan segala pesona yang mereka punya ikut berteriak sehingga deretan kios buah benar-benar ricuh. Mereka melupakan peraturan nomor sembilan yang wajib ditaati semua pedang, yaitu 'dilarang berteriak selama berjualan.' Entah peraturan macam apa itu, tanyakan pada Akashi.

Kagami yang melihat saingannya tambah banyak makin bersemangat. Dengan senyum manis andalannya, si cowok yang akrab di sapa 'Bakagami' oleh teman-temannya itu mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya dengan gaya di buat seksi. Beberapa pengunjung terperangah, dan beberapa lagi mimisan. Kagami yang terlalu menghayati perannya bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya di tempat ini. Ck ck. Dia memang 'Bakagami'.

.

.

.

Polisi Seirin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasil bahkan hingga sore menjelang. Pengunjung sudah diharuskan keluar pasar dan para pedagang harus beres-beres. Kagami telah beres-beres terlebih dahulu dan kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, menunggu Kuroko yang tengah beres-beres dan memasukkan Ayam-ayamnya—yang sama sekali tidak laku— ke dalam gerobak kandang. Sementara Kise telah pulang sejak satu jam setelah gerbang di buka tadi pagi—tentu karena jualannya telah habis dalam tempo satu jam saja.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil senyam-senyum.

"Tidak ada hasil, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko mendorong gerobak kandang nya, menimbulkan jejeritan Ayam-ayam yang kaget dengan pergerakan mendadak. Kagami berdiri dan berjalan di samping Kuroko sambil berseringai bangga, berkata lantang. "Kau tahu! Jualan ku hari ini habis semua. Padahal baru kali ini aku berjualan. Hebat kan?"

Kuroko menghentikan gerobak mendadak, sedikit menghentak hingga Ayam-ayam di kandang itu kembali menjerit-jerit, memandang Kagami datar —atau iri? "Kagami-_kun_. Jangan bilang kau lupa tujuan kita kesini."

Tubuh Kagami kaku seketika. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Kagami memonyongkan bibirnya, mencoba bersiul-siul kecil meski yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya angin dan memandang lurus kedepan. Kuroko masih menatap nya datar namun dengan alis sedikit menukik. Kagami dapat merasakan aura kemarahan itu—sangat terasa malah. Reflek si alis cabang mengambil satu langkah ke samping menjauhi teman 'biru' nya.

"Ya sudahlah, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko menghela nafas pelan lalu mendorong gerobaknya kembali. Kagami nyengir bahagia, tak merasakan lagi aura ungu mengerikan milik si 'hawa tipis'.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kuroko dan Kagami merasakan ada yang melintas di belakang mereka—sangat cepat.

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu dengan cepat membalik tubuh ke belakang. Kosong.

"Tidak mungkin hantu! Itu tidak mungkiiiiin!" Jerit Kagami seraya memeluk Kuroko ketakutan.

"Tenang lah Kagami-kun. Itu bukan hantu." Kuroko merasakan remuk ketika tubuh kecil nya di peluk dengan kekuatan Badak Kagami. "Kagami-kun lepaskan aku." Katanya. Menurut, Kagami melepaskan Kuroko meskipun tangannya beralih menggenggam lengan Kuroko kuat—dan menggigil.

"Ja-jadi, itu apa?" tanya nya seraya melotot.

Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak di genggam Kagami.

"Ikuti aku." Kuroko menepis pelan tangan Kagami dan mulai berlari menuju sisi kanan pasar, masuk melewati jalan-jalan di sana.

Sekitar tiga menit berlari kencang, Kuroko dan Kagami dibuat kaget ketika mendapati seniornya tersungkur di tanah. Mereka kembali berlari dan merunduk untuk menolong senpai nya itu.

"Izuki senpai! Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Kagami ga pake _selow_. Izuki yang bonyok sana-sini batuk-batuk dan tangannya menunjuk ke sekumpulan orang berkaos hitam yang tengah memanjat pagar pembatas antara pasar dengan jalan kota menggunakan tali tambang. Mata Kagami dan Kuroko membelalak ketika melihat enam orang itu telah sampai di atas dan membalikkan tubuh mereka serempak bagaikan model yang berlenggok di _catwalk, _namun ini versi _absurd _nya. Mereka menatap hina ke tiga polisi muda yang balas menatap geram mereka.

"Heh, polisi ga berguna. Mati aja kalian semua." Ejek sang ketua preman dengan seringai anehnya.

Kagami menggeram, sementara Kuroko membantu Izuki berdiri.

"KALIAN SEMUA DI TAHAN ATAS TUDUHAN PEMERASAN WARGA SIPIL! HEI! CEPAT TURUN KE SINI! MENYERAH SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Kagami sengit.

"Kagami-_kun_ tolong bodohnya jangan kelewatan. Mana mau mereka menyerahkan diri begitu saja." Kuroko mencelos sinis meski dengan raut wajah sedatar papan. Kagami yang di peringati makin sewot dan malah semakin membesarkan suaranya.

"HEI TURUN SEKARANG JUGA! _ONE-ON-ONE_ SAMA GUE KALO BERANI! TANGAN KOSONG!" teriak si alis cabang seraya mengacungkan kedua jari tengah nya—sungguh polisi yang tak punya sopan santun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas pagar semen yang sangat tinggi, preman Touou tengah ribut sendiri, diawali oleh kepanikan Sakurai yang melihat tampang Kagami yang—menurut nya—lebih menyeramkan dari Aomine—dari mana coba.

"_Sumimasen Kaichou_! Kita di suruh turun sama orang yang alisnya aneh itu. Gimana nih? _Sumimasen!"_ Sakurai dengan berurai air mata menarik-narik lengan baju Imayoshi.

"Ya jangan turun lah, bego!" Aomine membentak Sakurai hingga empunya makin menggigil. "_Sumimasen_ Aomine-_kun_! Aku memang bego! Aku tak pantas hidup! _Sumimasen sumimasen_!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya Sakurai kembali membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

Di tengah kericuhan sesama preman Touou, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi muncul beserta bantuan dari personel polisi lainnya.

"Ah ketua sudah datang!" Kuroko membungkuk hormat, sementara Kagami masih asik menikmati pertunjukan gaje di hadapannya. Kiyoshi dan Mitobe segera menggotong Izuki yang gugur dengan tandu, sementara Hyuuga menghampiri Kagami, seraya ikut memicingkan mata nya ke depan.

"Itu mereka ngapain? Ribut-ribut." Hyuuga bertanya. Kagami cuma pasang tampang melongo sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kayaknya mereka belum sadar kita ada di sini." Kawahara menimpali.

.

.

.

"Kau bego Sakurai! Berisik! Diam!" Kawamatsu yang kelewat emosi menoyor kepala Sakurai hingga laki-laki itu jatuh. Iya—dia jatuh dengan gaya _slowmotion. _

"Eh lihat dia jatuh tuh. Hihihi. "Kikik Hyuuga pelan dan santai banget, seakan pemandangan di depannya adalah lelucon. Kagami dan polisi yang lainnya mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi datar.

"EEEKH! DIA JATUUUUH!" Semua tersentak panik dan baru nyadar kebengongan mereka. Dengan sigap seluruh personel kepolisian Seirin berlari menuju pagar tembok tinggi itu.

Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya anggota Touou yang terkenal dengan gerak refleknya langsung sadar tanpa pake _loading _bahwa temannya terjatuh, dengan cepat ikut melompat dan menarik tubuh Sakurai ke atas hingga perempuan berambut_ pink_ panjang itu lah yang akhirnya jatuh. Preman Touou yang lain masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Kesadaran mereka pulih ketika Sakurai terbang melayang dan ditangkap oleh Imayoshi.

Mereka baru sadar. Polisi Seirin sedang ramai-ramainya, dan satu-satunya wanita di anggota mereka _PLUS _yang megang duit mereka telah jatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di tanah.

Nafas Aomine tercekat.

"SATSUKIIIII!" Aomine meraung keras.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf ini pendek banget ya :(

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca —apalagi meriview fic saya yang makin gaje ini.

Kepada pembaca yang login sudah saya bales lewat PM ya . Jadi sekarang saya balas review yang tidak login.

**Dena Shinchi:** yeah Sakurai yang paling horror plus nekad di antara preman lainnya. Ga pandai bentak-bentak orang kayak Aomine, lebih suka main gebuk hahaha. Terimakasih ya udah review fic gaje Frea…

Terimakasih juga bagi yang udah follow dan favorite.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

_Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ffureiya – Touou vs Seirin**

**T**

_**Crime, Humor (ga yakin)**_

**Warnings: Ooc (maybe), EYD yang berantakan, Absurd, Garing, Typo, dan lain-lain.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki Momoi. Satu-satunya anggota preman Touou bergender perempuan. Aomine adalah adik angkatnya yang diajaknya bergabung dengan Touou setahun yang lalu karena dia melihat potensi sang adik yang tak dapat diragukan lagi dalam hal palak-memalak. Paling cantik diantara anggota lainnya—ya iyalah. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna _pink_ lembut. Suaranya lembut dan merupakan juara kendo tingkat Provinsi SMA putri empat tahun lalu saat dirinya kelas tiga SMA.

Kini dengan naas nya jatuh dari pagar tembok setinggi empat meter dengan kepala menghantam tanah lebih dulu. Darah menetes dari kepalanya, sebagian mengotori jaket biru yang ia pakai, sebagian lagi menetes di rerumputan. Sesaat kemudian telinganya menangkap suara Aomine yang meraung keras meneriakkan namanya. Dia tersenyum kecil di sela-sela ringisannya menahan sakit, yang ia tahu adiknya sangat sayang pada nya. Di sisi lain, suara derap langkah kaki yang diyakininya adalah kaki polisi kian mendekat, memojokkannya seperti tikus terjepit.

Tikus pun, jika terjepit bisa melawan, bukan? Itu lah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Sebelum polisi benar-benar sampai di hadapannya, Satsuki berdiri dengan cepat dan pasang kuda-kuda.

Aomine yang hendak melompat menyelamatkan sang kakak, di tahan dengan pitingan kuat oleh Susa.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan! Satsuki jatuh!" Aomine berontak dan berhasil melepaskan pitingan menyakitkan itu.

"Dai-_chan_ lari sekarang! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Momoi. Aomine tak peduli, namun begitu hendak melompat untuk kedua kalinya, Susa dan Wakamatsu kembali mengunci pergerakannya dan menyeretnya, melompati pagar tembok tinggi hingga ke area luar pasar—dekat jalan tol, di ikuti Imayoshi dan Sakurai, lalu menghilang dalam kerumunan.

.

.

.

Menghilangnya rekan seperjuangan bersamaan pula dengan kedatangan polisi Seirin yang tepat berada satu meter di hadapan Momoi sekarang. Momoi segera mengeluarkan besi batangan dari balik baju nya yang biasa di pakai untuk malak, ancang-ancang.

Cewek itu mengayun-ayunkan batang besi nya dengan kencang seraya melompat-lompat sambil menangkis pukulan dari dua polisi yang ingin menahannya.

"Kalian pengecut beraninya keroyokan—" hina Momoi ketika dua polisi tersebut tersungkur ke belakang dengan hidung patah. "—kalah pula." Dengus nya.

Jujur saja, kalimat provokasi itu menohok para polisi Seirin. Mereka memang sering berurusan dan menangkap wanita ini, namun sesering itu pula ia melarikan diri. Terkadang butuh sampai empat polisi untuk menahan perempuan itu karena terlalu kuatnya.

Kagami yang merasa paling jengkel. Harga dirinya sebagai lulusan akademi kepolisian terbaik tercabik. Ia maju ke depan secara dramatis. Perempuan ini dianggap benar-benar telah meremehkan nya.

Hanya satu orang yang maju, Momoi semakin menjadi, menatap Kagami yang masih menggunakan celemek khas pedagang dengan kemeja birunya datar. "Oh, jadi kepolisian Seirin sudah tak mampu lagi menangkap seorang perempuan lalu menyerahkan masalah ini pada pedagang buah?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Kagami makin meggeram. "Hei _Teme_. Aku ini polisi?!"

"Masa iya? Aku melihat mu loh tadi pagi jualan apel di deretan kios buah. Aku kan ikut ngantri beli apel mu. Kau berteriak-teriak ga jelas, padahal di pasar ini pedagang di larang berteriak lho, dasar bodoh."

"Oh oke anak ini memang bodoh." Sahut Hyuuga _sweatdropped._

"TEMMEEEE!" Kagami makin menggeram. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia menendang Momoi dengan kekuatan penuh tepat di perutnya hingga perempuan itu muntah darah dan tersungkur. Polisi Seirin yang lainnya menatap kagum sekaligus ngeri pada kekuatan si alis cabang ini, semua kecuali satu orang.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau menyakiti wanita." Kuroko berkata dengan raut wajah datar namun aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia maju dan menendang tubuh Momoi hingga telentang lalu memborgol kedua tangannya. Kuroko menarik kasar rambut wanita itu hingga ia mendongak, berbisik pelan, "kau di tahan, Nona."

"Hei yang kejam itu kan kau! Masa seperti itu kau memperlakukan cewek!" teriak kagami tak terima.

"Tapi dia wangi sekali, Kagami-_kun_."

"Apa hubungannya!" Kagami lagi-lagi menjerit dan memijit keningnya, pusing dengan tingkah sohibnya yang satu ini.

"Uhm… ya sudah jangan ribut. Mitobe dan Koganei. Bawa dia." Hyuuga memberi perintah setelah beberapa detik terperangah. Dua polisi yang di perintahkan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa belas meter dari situ, dua orang lelaki tengah asyik menonton pertarungan tadi. Salah satu dari mereka bertepuk tangan takjub.

"Wow. Cowok itu hebat ya Shin_chan_." Kata pemuda berambut raven pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, lalu berujar, "tendangannya sangat berbahaya dan juga cepat. Kalau cewek itu tidak terbiasa dengan kekerasan, aku yakin dia sudah mati _nanodayo_. Aku khawatir rahim nya rusak sekarang."

"Aku tidak bicara soal yang rambut merah yang suka teriak-teriak itu, Shin_chan_." Takao tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, di susul Midorima.

"Aku bicara soal cowok pendek rambut biru yang mukanya imut itu. Gerakannya sangat cepat."

"Yang mana?"

"Kau tak lihat? Sewaktu cowok yang rambut merah itu menendang Momoi, sebenarnya Momoi bisa menghindar. Kau tahulah cewek itu sangat kuat dan lincah. Tapi gerakannya terhenti, karena cowok biru imut-imut pake apron _pink _itu yang mengunci gerakannya dari belakang. Terus tepat ketika kaki cowok merah menghantam perut Momoi, cowok imut berambut biru di belakangnya langsung melepaskan kunciannya, menghindar dan bergabung di pasukan polisi itu. Gerakannya benar-benar super sekali." Takao menjelaskan dengan antusias.

Beberapa belas meter di depan dua orang sahabat itu, tepatnya di pintu gerbang depan, polisi Seirin berjalan dengan kepala tegak. Yah, meskipun korban dari pihak mereka tetap berjatuhan, namun tangkapan mereka benar-benar tak berkutik kali ini. Ini semua berkat si anak baru alis cabang itu—begitulah setidaknya yang ada dalam kepala mereka.

"Ya. Aku baru lihat anak berambut biru itu," Midorima bergumam pelan, melihat Kuroko yang berjalan paling belakang diantara polisi lainnya sambil mendorong gerobak kandang berisi ayam.

"Aku baru tau dia pedagang disini, _nanodayo_. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Hmph."

"Ahaha, ya sudahlah Shin_chan_. _Tsundere _mu itu terlalu akut dan aneh. Yang penting satu penjahat sudah di tangkap. Tinggal empat lagi. Seandainya semua polisi sekuat laki-laki itu, ya…"

Midorima mengangkat kedua bahu nya acuh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Markas Touou.

"Argh! Sialan!" teriak Aomine kalap. Tangannya meninju meja kayu hingga hancur, lalu kakinya menendang-nendang perabotan markas. Wakamatsu sibuk menahan tendangan dan pukulannya meski kekuatan mereka tak sebanding—dan hasilnya Wakamatsu kini terkapar di lantai akibat tendangan tak sengaja Aomine. Lalu tak jauh dari situ, tepatnya di pojok dinding, Susa sibuk menahan Sakurai Ryo yang membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali karena merasa dialah penyebab tertangkapnya Momoi, sambil berteriak _'sumimasen'_ tanpa jeda.

Imayoshi menggaruk kepalanya, bingung _plus _pusing. 'Kok anak buah ku banyak yang tidak waras, Tuhan.' Adu nya dalam hati. Niat awalnya mau menenangkan Aomine yang ngamuk, namun berhubung tuh anak kuatnya minta ampun, demi mengurangi resiko cacat di wajah uhukmulusuhuk nya terpaksa ia mendorong Wakamatsu sebagai tumbal. Memang pemimpin yang luarrr biasssa kurang ajar.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus kapan kita akan mencari cara membebaskan Momoi?" kata Imayoshi akhirnya. Ia jengah melihat markas yang hancur bak kapal pecah oleh ulah preman berkulit gelap ini. "Dewasalah sedikit, Aomine." Lanjutnya.

Aomine yang saat itu tengah menendang-nendang lemari langsung mendelik tajam ke arah nya. Imayoshi menelan ludah. Tubuhnya kaku dan kembali ia menggaruk kepalanya grogi.

"Dewasa! Kau!" Aomine menunjuk Imayoshi, "jika bukan karena kau, ini tak akan terjadi! Kalau saja kau tak mengizinkan Satsuki belanja, dia sudah ada bersama kita saat ini. "

"Ya! Makanya kita semua menyusulnya karena dia pergi terlalu lama, dan hari sudah petang! Ini memang jadwal untuk dia berbelanja, Aomine!" Wakamatsu yang bangkit dari tepar nya berseru keras agar Aomine berhenti menyalahkan ketua mereka.

"Dia sudah menyamar. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ketahuan?"

"Ingat tidak? Momoi berkelahi dengan polisi yang wajah nya manis itu. Entah sudah berapa kali penyamaran kita terbongkar. Matanya menyusahkan. Untung yang seperti itu cuma satu orang." Susa bergidik dan memegang tengkuknya yang merinding seketika.

Imayoshi dan kawan-kawan mengheningkan cipta sejenak…

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kita akan menyelinap ke kantor polisi, sebelum Momoi di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Kita pergi malam ini, jam satu." Imayoshi menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit turun dari hidungnya yang tak seberapa itu, lalu tersenyum setan.

Aomine diam saja kali ini, memilih duduk di lantai marmer—karena kursi sudah patah semua. Fikirannya berkecamuk membayangan yang tidak-tidak pada saudarinya, 'bagaimana kalau Satsuki di perkaos? Tubuhnya kan sangat bagus. Bagaimana kalau Satsuki di mutiloso karena tak mau memberitahu tempat persembunyian mereka? Bagaimana kalau Satsuki di botaki? Oh tidak! Tidak!'

Aomine memijit kepalanya—pusing mendadak. Kepolisian Seirin tidak sekejam itu, Ahomine.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar." Susa menginterupsi ketika setelah agak lama mereka saling diam—larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Semua serentak memandang lelaki bertubuh paling besar diantara mereka itu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Ah bagaimana ya. Uang kita dipegang Momoi semua. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga lapar." Imayoshi menundukkan kepalanya miris, memandangi perutnya yang berbunyi pelan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa tidak ada yang punya uang di saku? Kita beli gulai saja, berhubung bahan masakan juga sudah habis, kecuali beras." Kali ini Wakamatsu yang bicara. Tangannya sibuk merogoh kantong baju dan celananya. Kosong. Lalu ia menatap satu per satu rekan-rekannya yang ikut merogoh kantong masing-masing, berharap salah satu dari mereka punya uang cadangan.

Imayoshi menggeleng lemah, wajahnya makin kusut.

Sakurai yang sudah berhenti membenturkan kepalanya, menggeleng dengan kencang sambil berteriak _sumimasen._

Susa memperlihatkan isi saku nya yang hanya berisi selembar kertas kucel, bon warung.

Dan harapan terakhir jatuh pada Aomine.

Aomine yang ditatapi dengan wajah memelas ketiga rekannya akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan selembar uang dari kantong celana.

"Ini. Hanya lima ribu. Ini adalah uang yang aku dapat dengan susah payah, berhubung yang punya uang ini ngga ikhlas ngasih nya." Kata Aomine dengan wajah malas.

"Memangnya selama ini kau minta duit terus korban-korban mu ngasih suka rela, gitu?" Wakamatsu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Aomine. Seingatnya belum pernah ada sejarah ada orang yang ikhlas dan senang hati ngasih duit pada perampok macam mereka.

"Ada. Soalnya ada yang naksir sama aku di sana." Aomine mengangkat bahunya, lalu meremas uang tersebut dan melemparkannya pada Imayoshi. "Beli gorengan mungkin cukup, buat menunda lapar. Atau kita mencuri rumah warga saja?"

Keempat rekannya menggeleng cepat. "Jangan merampok rumah warga. Kau tak ingat dua bulan yang lalu rumah kita ini juga di maling orang, dan rasanya sakit banget. Di sini nih sakitnya." Jawab Wakamatsu sambil menunjuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"Ya sudah." Imayoshi membentang uang lima ribu yang telah sobek sana-sini itu, menatap penuh haru seakan uang tersebut adalah harta yang sangat bernilai. "Kita beli ubi goreng saja. Lima ribu dapat empat. Nanti empat buah itu kita bagi sama rata menjadi lima bagian." Katanya kemudian. Susa mengangguk antusias, setuju dengan perkataan sang ketua.

"_Ano_—_sumimasen. _Biar aku saja yang beli gorengannya." Sakurai berjalan mendekati Imayoshi dan mengambil uang di tangan lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Baik, aku akan menanak nasi." Sahut Wakamatsu.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara sirine melengking memecah senja—mendekati malam. Semakin mendekat ke markas Touou. Preman Touou saling berpandangan heran.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Susa. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya sedikit dan membelalakkan mata.

"Itu bukan ambulans! Itu sirine polisi! Kita terkepung!" teriaknya.

"_Sumimasen! _Itu memang bukan suara ambulans, Susa-senpai. Sirine ambulans itu bunyinya _tiwwiwiwiwiw_, kalau sirine mobil polisi, bunyinya _tiwiwiwiwiw_." Sakurai yang sudah bersiap hendak keluar rumah langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memonyongkan bibir, menirukan perbedaan suara ambulans dan mobil polisi Seirin yang kalau di perhatikan sekilas tak ada bedanya.

Imayoshi dan kawan-kawan _facepalm. _Nih anak dalam situasi genting sempat-sempatnya menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Oh oke—" Susa menepuk jidat. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Lawan atau lari?" tanyanya. Imayoshi bersyukur dalam hati, ternyata ada juga anggotanya yang waras.

Terlalu lama berfikir, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu depan yang mengakibatkan engsel pintu copot. Preman Touou masih _loading_ pemirsa. Dobrakan kedua, pintu langsung melayang hampir mengenai Wakamatsu jika saja ia tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

_Loading complete._

Preman Touou terkejut bukan main. Segera saja mereka mengambil senjata masing-masing, lalu kabur dari situ. Namun langkah kaki panjang mereka terhenti ketika sebagian polisi sudah masuk dan sebagian lagi berjaga di luar dekat jendela, tak ada jalan untuk lari.

Aomine terhenyak, sesaat matanya menangkap sejumput warna _pink _muncul di papah oleh laki-laki berambut biru yang juga memakai apron berwarna _pink_.

"Kali ini menyerah, Teme!" sergah laki-laki alis cabang yang pertama kali masuk ke rumah itu, sekaligus pelaku pendobrakan pintu. Tangannya menodongkan _Kalashnikov AK-47_ dengan enam ratus peluru yang siap dimuntahkan dalam waktu satu menit.

"Heh. Kau kira aku takut? Kalau kau memang jantan, hadapi aku tangan kosong. Lagipula kenapa orang berpenampilan pedagang seperti mu bisa memegang senjata itu, ha?" Aomine menyeringai. Sesaat matanya melirik ke sebuah laci tempat senjata apinya di simpan.

"Hai, Dai-_chan_!" seru Momoi dengan riang meskipun tubuhnya kelihatan begitu lemah.

"Kau diapakan oleh orang-orang berandal ini, Satsuki?!" Aomine kaget. Baju Momoi bersimbah darah yang hampir mengering.

"Oi! kembalikan Satsuki! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua!" lanjut Aomine bohong banget. Jelas-jelas tuh cewek sering kedapatan lagi malak—meski biasanya langsung bisa kabur.

"Tenang Dai-_chan_, tenang. Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Maaf ya ketua, bukan maksud hati mau berkhianat. Tapi cowok ini imuuut sekali. Aku ngga tega membiarkan dia pusing-pusing nyari markas kita. Jadi aku tunjukkan saja sekalian, hihi." Momoi melirik Kuroko dengan mata berbinar, lalu _blushing _sendiri.

"Dia yang memaksa kami untuk pergi ke markas kalian." Sambung Kuroko.

Dan Imayoshi hampir pingsan.

.

.

"Wah-wah. Tak di sangka tempat tinggal kalian adalah perumahan elit di tengah kawasan elit ya." Kiyoshi yang saat itu berdiri di dekat jendela memandang para pelaku pemerasan itu dengan wajah gusar. "Seharusnya kami tahu dari dulu. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat senjata api itu?" tanyanya kemudian seraya menunjuk Imayoshi.

"Oh, ini?" Imayoshi mengacungkan moncong senapannya, _Chicago typewrite_ ke arah Kiyoshi. "Tentu saja beli di _blackmarket_. Kau mau mencobanya?"

**Retetetetetetetetet.**

Suara senapan menyalak bising oleh ulah Imayoshi, menyebabkan polisi kalang kabut. Tanpa di komando, anggotanya yang lain segera mengambil senjata api mereka, dan ikut menembak sambil berjalan mundur. Semua polisi kelabakan mencari tempat perlindungan, dan sebagian dari mereka tertembak. Ternyata keakuratan Imayoshi dalam menembak memang sangat tinggi. Tanpa ragu dia menembak para polisi baik yang di depannya maupun yang di dekat jendela, padahal ada Momoi diantara mereka.

Preman Touou mundur teratur, masuk ke sebuah kamar. Wakamatsu segera mengunci pintu dan bersiaga di balik meja.

.

"Dengarkan aku." Suara halus milik salah seorang polisi di luar pintu dapat terdengar dengan baik oleh Imayoshi dan anak buahnya.

"Kami menyandera teman kalian. Jelas-jelas kami berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Kalau kalian tidak menyerah sekarang juga, aku akan menyiksa wanita ini, mematahkan jari-jarinya, melubangi tangan dan kakinya dengan timah panas, lalu membunuhnya perlahan."

"O-oi Kuroko! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" seru lelaki lainnya di balik pintu itu.

"Diamlah, Kagami-_kun_."

Aomine mulai berkeringat dingin. Ya. Inilah yang dia takutkan ketika saudari yang sangat disayanginya tertangkap. Aomine bergerak gelisah di balik meja, mengganggam erat _shotgun_ di tangannya. Dikepalanya tersusun rencana penyerangan sekaligus cara menyelamatkan Momoi.

"Aomine, tenanglah." Imayoshi mencoba menenangkan Aomine yang biasanya sangat nekat dan posesif jika menyangkut keselamatan keluarga termasuk saudarinya tersebut. "Mereka tidak akan berani. Polisi Seirin itu tidak setega itu, apalagi pada perempuan."

Imayoshi menatap anak buahnya yang lain. "Aku sudah dapat menduga bahwa suatu hari kita akan mendapati posisi genting seperti ini. Dan aku punya rencana. Sekarang lihat kode ku baik-baik." Bisiknya pelan.

Ketika mereka sedang menyusun rencana, terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang membuat Aomine melotot horror.

**Krak kratak**

Itu suara tulang patah.

"AAAAH! Hiks! Sakit! Maafkan aku, pak polisi. Ugh, Hiks."

Dan suara Momoi yang menangis sesegukan, kesakitan.

"Kuroko! Jangan!" Teriak Kagami.

"Maaf Kagami-_kun_. Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk melakukan hal ini." Jeda sejenak. "Setiap tiga puluh detik, aku akan mematahkan satu persatu jari tangan dan kaki wanita ini, lalu menembaknya." Suara pemuda itu lembut dan rendah, namun terkesan suram.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ku." Suara itu penuh aura mengintimidasi.

**Krak**

"AAAAGGGHH! Hiks. Sakit pak polisi!" Momoi kembali menjerit kesakitan mendapati tulang jari telunjuknya yang patah.

"Dua jari." Kuroko sengaja mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dengan santai, seakan mematahkan tulang orang adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Aomine meradang. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, bahkan tanpa mengindahkan kode dari Imayoshi, segera ia mendobrak pintu dan mendapati semua personel polisi yang menodongkan senapan padanya. Dada Aomine berdetak kencang ketika pandangannya tertuju pada kakak nya yang merintih pelan, dengan dua jari yang sudah tidak lurus lagi. Dibelakang gadis itu, berdiri sang polisi bersurai biru muda yang tersenyum horror menatap Aomine. Lengan kiri Kuroko memeluk pinggang Momoi, dan tangan kanannya memegangi jari tengah sang gadis, bersiap mematahkan jari ketiga.

Aomine merasa dunianya membeku. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak dengan baik. Tidak seharusnya kakaknya mendapat perlakuan sedemikian kejam. Di sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat seorang polisi beralis cabang yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Oi! Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya polisi itu. "Kuroko hentikan!" dengan sekali sentakan Kagami menarik Momoi dan merangkulnya erat. Matanya menatap sang partner nyalang. "Kau keterlaluan!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Momoi yang balik menatap dirinya takut-takut. Bibir wanita itu mengeluarkan darah segar akibat di gigit keras saat menahan sakit tadi.

"Dengar Kagami-_kun_. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan oleh ulah mereka. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang masuk rumah sakit dengan hidung atau lengan yang patah karena mereka. Jadi menyiksa salah satu dari mereka tentu sebanding dengan kerugian yang kita rasakan selama ini." Kuroko kemudian menatap Kagami dengan pandangan kosong, dan itu adalah pandangan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Kagami lihat.

"Su-sudahlah. Berhenti berdebat." Hyuuga yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua polisi muda itu, lalu menatap Aomine yang tertunduk. "Jadi, kami akan ulangi lagi. Silahkan kalian semua menyerahkan diri sekarang juga. Panggil teman-teman mu keluar."

"Jangan terburu-buru."

Dari balik pintu kamar, keluarlah Imayoshi dengan senyum psikopat miliknya, bersama seorang personel polisi yang terkena luka tembak di kaki.

Nafas Hyuuga tercekat ketika mendapati Kiyoshi yang di tahan oleh penjahat itu.

"_Ne_, bagaimana kalau kita tukaran?"

.

.

.

_TBC_

Ehm, maafkan saya para fans Momoi Satsuki, di sini Momoi nya menderita banget. Tapi bukan cuma Momoi saja kok yang bakal menderita. Hampir semua karakter di dalam fic ini rencananya akan saya buat errr—pokoknya gitu deh.

Dan maaf, humornya menyusut sekian liter.

RnR please.


End file.
